Happy ending with Iketani and Mako
by flamecom
Summary: It wasn't too late when Iketani arrived late. Can Iketani fix his relationship with Mako before it's too late to get the happy ending they deserve.


I decided to do a happy ending between Mako and Iketani. Extra stage 2 would have been good if there wouldn't have been that final message that after that they never met again. Seriously if Mako would just have became a racer and meeting Iketani in some fan place or by just call or something that would have been perfect but no no no no they never met again after that that's bulls***. Anyway I decided to do a happy ending in this one shot btw this is my first one shot before this all I have written is unfinished often bad quality stories. Anyway let's get to the story.

I finally I arrived there. As fast as possible I exited my car and closed the door only to find an empty parking lot. I looked around couple times hoping I would see her then I realized that I didn't make it on time. Then I froze when I thought about it and soon I was fighting to not burst in tears which I failed. I then collapsed and started to cry. I started to remember how I first met her.

I saw her car in parking lot and went to help her with it. Only to admire her beauty. I probably were spaced out for couple minutes. I then helped her to fix her engine. She gave me her number before she left. Wait her number. Women have cellphone's so Mako has probably one as well I hope. Or then again I might be so late that she is in her home right now so if she has a telephone I can call to her as well.

I took out the paper where her number was written from my pocket and went to find the nearest payphone. 'Cmoon Iketani you can do it. She doesn't have to give you her virginity or become your girlfrined all I need to do is salvage some of the mess I made.' I found the payphone around a block away from the parking lot. I then put couple coins which were meant to be given to the love hotel in the payphone and I then hoped that Mako would pick up.

"H-hello." I heard from her through the payphone. Her voice was depressed and it was clear that she had been crying. "Mako it's me Iketani. I just arrived to the parking lot and I came here late because there was a traffic accident on my way here. Please Mako you don't have to give me your virginity just come here and..." The line went dead. She probably had enough of me and my excuses.

I felt the tears coming but I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry before I was in my car. Every step I took it proved to be more difficult but I saw my Silvia so maybe I can make it to there. I resisted the tears and oppened the door on my car and sat down. That's when all of it came out. SO many tears I wouldn't bhe supprised if my car would be rotting from rust tommorow.

"I-i failed. I failed as a racer, I failed as a friend and now I failed as a boyfriend." It was true i'm nothing but a failure. "I failed as racer because of my technique. I couldn't make my own technique so I tried to copy Takumi's and when that failed I tried to make my own and I failed at that as well. I can't drift heck I find powersliding even difficult. All I really am is some punk in Akina as everyone says."

"Then as a friend. Who as a friend would try to copy your friend's technique? All I did was use Takumi so Akina speedstars would survive. Every race that should have been race for Akina speedstars all I did was give that race to Takumi. Then Itsuki all I did was made fun of him. When he thought his AE85 was AE86 all I did was laugh instead of being supportive." But what about Kenji? I have been quite a friend towards him right? Maybe I'm not that bad as friend but there is much to improve.

"And now as a boyfriend. I didn't call her when I should have instead she called me. Then because I saw the picture of Ryosuke Takashi I thought I didn't have a chance and she was in love with him when all it really was a litte crush. Because of that I had to get lectured by my boss and on the last minute I realized that I was making a huge mistake. And here i'm now a total failure."

"You are not a total failure." I heard a female voice. I turned my head and what I saw made me cry again not tears of sadness no tears of happiness. There was standing none other than Mako Sato. "Mako!" I exclaimed as I oppened my cars door and hugged her. I soon realized that I was hugging too tight and let her go.

"How much you heard of me?" I asked. "Just the part where you said you were a bad boyfriend." She answered. "I didn't know you had seen my picture of Ryosuke Takashi in my wallet." She said her voice was kinda teasing as well.

"You don't have to give me your virginity i'm just glad you came back Mako." I said to her. "At least because of my foolishnes our relationship didn't end. Right?" I asked hoping our that she would say yes. "Yes you are right our relationship didn't end well at least for now it has been just friendship." She said.

"You know Mako I have to tell you this. Ever since I met you at that parking lot you have been on my head almost everytime. i find racing difficult heck I even find doing my part time job difficult." I said to her hoping she can return what i'm going to say to her. "Mako I think I love you." This time I wasn't in tears she was. "Iketani I love you too." We then kissed.

The feeling of the kiss was something I had never experienced. It was the same feeling I had on Mako only multiplied. I wished I could kiss her forever but need of oxygyen had different plans. "Iketani still want to do it?" She asked. "You know you don't have to do it." I said to her. "I have wanted to give you my virginity ever since we met."

Let's just say they ended up in love hotel.

Anyway this was kinda short but hey it's the first fanfic I have actually completed. Anyway I might do a sequal to this note might. Anyway many of those emotions I find forced but that's what characters in fiction really are robots that are forced to feel emotion. Hope this gave you the happy ending you wanted for Iketani and Mako trust me extra stage 2 would have been good if it wasn't for the final message where it said they would never meet again. Also I actually ship Takumi and Sayuki hard to believe huh. I might do a fanfic about it as well but I doubt it.

viva out 


End file.
